Her eyes holds her secrets
by Cirolane
Summary: “hmm… Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, haters of all Gryffindors, offering not to take points from a Gryffindor out of bed? You must be really curious!” she said with a tiny smirk. ONESHOT DG


Her eyes hold her secrets. You can see that she has put up a wall between herself, and the rest of the world. She looks lonely, she is surrounded by people and yet she looks so lonely and alone. He can see that she is suffering, she is hurting and nobody notice. They look right at her, but its like they see right trough her. He thinks they must be completely blind or so wrappet up in their own lives that they can't see that their friend are hurting.

……………………………..

He has been watching her for some time now. She doesn't eat anymore. She hides it well behind her robes, even tough he can't see it he knows she must be getting thinner. And it frustrates him that the people who is closest to her don't even notice.

………………………………

One day he was out patrolling doing his prefect duties, he saw a girls curled up against the wall, crying. When he came closer, he saw that it was her, the miserable girl he had been watching. The youngest Weasley sat in front of him, her head leaning on her knees, her beautiful red hair flowing over her legs. She didn't even notice him. So she jumped when she looked up and found him sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her tear stained face.

"What do you care?" she shot back.

"Just curious, since it's after hours, and you really shouldn't be here!" she looks him in the eyes, his silver eyes which were filled with worry. She shrugged; "dock as many points as you like Malfoy, I don't care!" she looked close to tears.

"Just tell me what's wrong; it might help to talk about it! And I won't take any points."

"hmm… Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, haters of all Gryffindors, offering not to take points from a Gryffindor out of bed? You must be really curious!" she said with a tiny smirk.

"Actually, yes I am, for one I'd like to know why you haven't been eating?" her head snapped up and when she turned to look at him he could see her eyes were wide. She looked like a dear caught in headlight.

"How did you know?"

"I've watched you!"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been acting like yourself, you've walked around like a zombie, like an empty shell. And when I looked closer you looked lonely and sad."

"My friends haven't noticed" she said quietly. "Yeah! I've notice that too! And to be honest I'd really like to know what would depressed you, you always looked like a happy free spirit to me? "He looked at her with friendly, questioning eyes. She sighed. She took a deep breath; "Fine! I guess I could tell you. I mean, you know more than any of my friends, and all you have done is observing." She took another deep breath and said "you remember the Chamber of Secrets?" he nodded; she continued "that was me, I were the one who opened the chamber, but I didn't do it out of free will. I was possessed by Tom Riddle." He frowned, were had he heard that name before? His father had mentioned….

"Voldemort?" She nodded.

"How?"

"Trough a diary, I found it inside one of my textbooks. I started writing in it, and found Tom writing back to me. He became my best friend, and I told him all my secrets. I didn't understand what was happening, I would find my self somewhere without a clue of how I got there, and there were black holes in my memory were I couldn't remember were I had been or what I had done. When he took me down to the chamber, he told me that he was going to use my soul to rise again. I hated him then, and I still do, but I loved him to, he was my first love and when Harry destroyed the diary, it was like he had destroyed a piece of me to.

After that I was never the same. I got depressed and nobody seemed to understand why. Everybody just wanted to forget about it, they didn't want to think about that their little Ginny had been fooled by Voldemort. Nobody understood that I needed to talk about it, whenever I would bring it up they would quickly change the subject."

She was crying now, her words came out in sobs, and she was leaning on his shoulder and he had his arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"And know with the war and everything, I just so depressed, because some part of me can't hate Voldemort for what he is doing, because some part of me still love Tom Riddle. Its eating me up, I can't eat, I can't sleep. I'm feeling like I'm betraying my family for not hating him as much as everybody else. Everything is so messed up, and nobody are noticing, and it's like I don't I have any right to be sad!"

"Sshh! I'm here, I see you, and I'm noticing you. I think you have every right to be sad. I also think you just need someone to talk to. And I'll help you along the way if you want me to?" she looked at him trough her tears with a grateful smile. "Thank you, I would like that very much!"

She buried her face in his chest, and after a while he could hear her breathing even out. He picked her up and carried her to the Room of Requirements. He put her down softly on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard a small voice say;

"Don't leave me!"

So he lay down on the bed, he held her trough the night, keeping her nightmares away.

After that night he became her guardian, her most trusted friend. He was the only one who knew about her troubles, he kept her secrets, like she kept his. They were two soul mates looking out for each other in this dark world!


End file.
